


A.I.

by KaijinKyn



Series: An Extention Of Life [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird/Human Hybrids, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Robotics, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: “Hmm… Well, my son died last week, you see.” Souma jolted, his eyes widening at Kawara’s words. That wasn't what he’d expected to hear from the elder bird at all.“D-Dr. Kawara, I apologize for my absence of tact on the matter-”Perhaps things may have turned out differently if Dr. Kawara Ryuuji had not died. But the universe requires retribution - an eye for an eye. Isa Souma, however, wasn't the type to believe in fate.





	

The man who came into work that morning was not Dr. Kawara, Souma decided.

Kawara Ryuuji, to what Souma had come to understand of the bird, was a cheerful, good spirited creature of incredible intellect. Souma admired him greatly for his scientific breakthroughs and his…unique thought process, one no normal bird seemed to be able to reproduce.

So although the person who walked into the facility looked like Dr. Kawara, there was nothing to suggest that they were the same otherwise. The usually cheerful bird was downcast, almost forlorn, his work laying forgotten and neglected on his desk.

Souma had never seen the other smoke before. It was a curious thing.

“Dr. Kawara?” Souma had, after hours of being sent very pointed looks from Nishikikouji, finally managed to grasp what the pheasant had wanted him to do - talk to the rock dove. Souma himself was not a very good conversationalist, he buried himself in his work for a reason, but the rest of the researchers seemed to think Souma was the right bird to cheer up the elder, so there he was.

The doctor had spent most of the day on the facility balcony, slowly making his way through a pack of cigarettes. Souma doubted that there were many health benefits to such an activity.

“Ah, Isa! Hello there.” Ryuuji's answer was subdued, his voice flat, much like Souma’s own. He was scruffier than usual, the bags under his eyes betraying the little sleep the other had gotten the night before - not that either of them slept very well anyway, what with their admittedly poor habit of working through the night. “Did’ja need something?”

“No sir,” Souma began, voice taking an apprehensive tone. He didn't want to intrude, of course, but the sight of his admiration being so downcast was curious and, if he were to be honest, somewhat worrying. “It’s just that myself and the rest of the division were concerned for your wellbeing. You have been subdued for most of the day, which is most unlike you.”

Kawara blinked, his red eyes that stood out so glaringly against the grey that was Souma’s world devoid of their usual passion. Still, there was a glimmer of amusement behind them - perhaps at the care his workmates showed? Their goal may be to wipe out an entire race, but they were still birds who had feelings and consciences. Morals were never black and white.

“It’s alright, Isa, you don’t have to be so apprehensive. If you want to know what's up you're free to ask.” Souma ducked his head, slight embarrassment turning his cheeks a lighter colour. While he could certainly pick apart others with relatively ease, his own emotions were irritatingly difficult to predict.

“Ah, of course, sir, it’s just… Well, you appear to be showing the standard signs of going through mourning, so I did not want to intrude if that was the case.” The doctor sighed above him and Souma glanced up again as a talon patted him idly on the shoulder, Kawara’s head turned back towards the distance.

“I’ll tell you if you wanna know, Isa. Don’t worry too much about me, you’ll wear yourself out.”

“...Yes, sir. And… If you wouldn't mind, sir, I am curious to know what has happened.”

“Hmm… Well, my son died last week, you see.” Souma jolted, his eyes widening at Kawara’s words. That wasn't what he’d expected to hear from the elder bird at all.

“D-Dr. Kawara, I apologize for my absence of tact on the matter-”

“You’re so formal, Isa!” Kawara shot him a small, warm - if somewhat forlorn - smile out of the corner of his mouth, his exhaustion suddenly becoming much more apparent. Had Souma not noticed beforehand, perhaps? Or had getting the news off his chest revealed how tired the man really was? Souma could feel himself beginning to fret for the other. “You can relax, I’m not gonna start lashing out at you or anything. I’m just…”

Kawara sighed, the noise cheerless. Souma found himself hating the dead look in the doctor’s eyes more every second. “I never spent enough time with my family, Isa. I was so caught up in my work I didn’t even think, I didn't even know…” He made a noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob, his head ducking enough to let his grey hair cover his watery red eyes.

The talon on Souma’s shoulder tightened and the young scientist could do nothing but listen, uncomfortable and unsure on how to comfort Kawara. What did one do in a situation like this? Somehow, a hug between colleagues seemed inappropriate, despite the situation. Souma doubted they were close enough to be considered ‘friends’ and he wasn't much of a hug person to begin with anyway. “My wife, she told me he’d always been weak, always been sickly. I never knew, I didn't know anything about him and now he’s gone-”

“Sir…” Souma was floundering, eyes flickering nervously around while trying to avoid watching his mentor cry. Why had the others thought it was a good idea to send him to deal with this, again? “Sir if… If there was anything I could do to help you I would.” Kawara released the breath he’d been holding, his talon shaking where it gripped at Souma’s clothes desperately, as if he was the only thing keeping Kawara grounded.

“If only it had been me, y’know?” A tense silence followed Kawara's words, their weight heavy in the air.

“Do not say that.” When Souma eventually replied his voice was steel, his own talon moving to detach Kawara’s from his shoulder. “With all due respect, sir, I do not understand your grief. I do not know what it is like to lose a son and the family that I have lost means nothing to me, unfortunately. However, your work and your… Spirit, is valued greatly here among your peers. If something were to happen to you, we- I- would miss you greatly. I… I hope you understand, sir.” Kawara was staring at him, he could tell, Souma’s posture tense as he awaited an angry response. Nothing ever good came from spontaneous speeches, what had he been thinking-?

“I think that's the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Isa.” Kawara’s voice shook, his tone genuine as he smiled down at the confused younger bird. “I appreciate what you've said! It’s hard for me to believe right now, but… You are right. Death is never the answer, just an unfortunate happenstance… I should probably get back to working, right?”

The doctor moved to go back inside, Souma left frozen for a second by himself before he spun, eyes wide and hair swishing with the sudden action.

“Sir! This… Is entirely out of line for me to ask of you, but… Has your son been buried yet?” Kawara paused, a talon on the door handle back into the facility.

“...No.” Was the response, Kawara’s voice not unkind but not exactly warm, either.

“Then… May I ask if… It would be alright if I were to borrow it for a while?” Kawara turned his head, bright, blood red eyes focussing coolly on Souma’s nervous figure. What was he doing? _What was he doing?_ It wasn't his aim to make an enemy out of the bird he respected most, but if that were the case then he was going about it in an extremely strange way. “I was thinking… Perhaps there might be something I can do. To save him.”

“...I trust you, Isa.” The doctor’s voice was quiet but Souma still heard, his own grey (purple) eyes flickering nervously up at the words. “If you think you can save my son - if you can bring him back - I welcome the idea eagerly.”

Souma truly was full of _great_ ideas today, wasn't he?

* * *

“Isa Souma!” From beneath the pile of scrap metal on the floor of the institute there was a loud bang, followed by an incredibly deadpan “ow,” that could only be obtained from one Isa Souma himself.

Tohri amused himself daily with screwing with the younger bird, still incredibly sour about competing with the other despite having years (see: 3) of experience ahead of Isa. Was his artistry really not enough to overcome the dull partridge’s bland and boring outlook on life? Tohri had heard the rumours that the boy could only see in greyscale, perhaps that was why he was so apathetic towards life?

Whatever the case, Tohri had realised only in the last few days that he’d seen very little of Isa Souma. For whatever reason the young bird had disappeared from his post among the biological weapons division, instead wasting his time tinkering with machinery that he had no concept of what-so-ever. It was almost painful for Tohri to watch, despite how much he enjoyed seeing Isa blunder.

“Isa Souma! Remove yourself from that wreckage immediately so you may bask in the glory that is me, Nishikikouji Tohri and engage in serious conversation with someone as esteemed as I am.”

“I am a biologist, not a mechanic, what do I even think I’m trying to do here..?” Isa grumbled to himself, dusting off his lab coat after having shakily raised himself from the floor. Ah. Flat out ignored. Tohri’s wings fluffed slightly, his irritation rising.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, Isa Souma!” Dull purple eyes finally slid over to Tohri’s (magnificent) face, the pheasant flicking his hair out of his face with a hand. “Much better! Do I have your attenti-”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Ugh, you insufferable little brat! I am Nishikikouji Tohri, head of the Second Optical Weapons Division! The department that you, Isa Souma, work under! I am your boss!”

“Ah. I was under the impression that Dr. Kawara was my boss.”

“Yes! He is! He’s both our bosses! He- Ugh, nevermind…” Tohri massaged the bridge of his nose with talons sporting perfectly manicured claws, eyes focused on Isa’s bland expression. Who did this child think he was? Dr. Kawara’s favourite, that’s who. “...Your miniature scrap pile, there. That’s something you've been working on for a while now, hm? You know, instead of the job you've actually been assigned to do.”

Isa, for his credit, regarded Tohri coolly. Despite not liking the younger bird Tohri had to admit his unshakeable demeanour was admirable. Nothing could phase the boy - aside from robotics, apparently. Many workers had reported Isa being in a bad mood for a while now. A second, less important reason Tohri was here.

“It’s a personal project for Dr. Kawara. Is that all? I need to get on with it.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Isa flinched and Tohri smirked, posture relaxing as he brushed his own cheek with a few talons, resting his face like that as he regarded the now somewhat ruffled partridge. “You're a biologist, not a mechanic - you said it yourself. So what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

“...What I may or may not be doing does not concern you-”

“Oh please! You evidently need help - something I, the wonderfully generous Nishikikouji Tohri, am offering to you from the depths of my heart.” One of Isa’s eyebrows raised, his expression one of pure distrust and suspicion. He was right to be apprehensive, Tohri did not offer a talon of kindness to anyone after all.

“...Funny, I was under the impression you were not in possession of one of those.”

“Hah! Speak for youself, Isa Souma.” For a moment, neither of them spoke, weighing the other up curiously. Finally, Isa turned his head away, offering a talon to Tohri in a stiff gesture of politeness.

“Your help would be appreciated.”

“Of course! I am amazing, after all. Now, tell me what it is you aim to accomplish, Isa Souma…”

* * *

"Isa, holy shit.”

“Ah… Sir, you’re going to have to be a little more expressive than that. I’m not entirely sure if ‘holy shit’ constitutes as a good reaction or a poor one.”

“Haah... Right now, I’m not sure myself.”

“Well! Obviously, having been created between the creative genius of myself and the… Whatever Isa Souma has at his age, anything we create together is practically perfect.”

“...Was that a compliment, or an insult, I wonder?”

“Yes.”

Kawara left the two to their bickering, approaching the small metal body on the table curiously. His movement silenced both Souma and Nishikikouji, the two scientists sharing a look.

“...You may have his real body back now, if you wanted a proper funeral for him. His brain was removed to be put inside the new body, but aside from that he is completely whole.” Souma said, doing his best to keep his voice level. Upsetting Kawara now was the least of his interests.

“It was not a pleasant procedure to witness, I can assure you!” Nishikikouji huffed, feathers bristling at the memory. Souma gave him a bland look, pushing his glasses up his nose with a claw.

“I told you to leave the room, did I not? It is entirely your own fault for not listening to me when I attempted to warn you-”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to cut his head open like a watermelon!”

“I felt as if that would have been too descriptive for you to handle. My apologies, I’ll make sure to dumb it down further for you next time.”

“Can you turn him on?” Kawara's voice was soft but the emotion behind it cut the bickering birds off a second time. Souma frowned, talons folded behind his back.

“Not at the moment. I have not finished all the preparations - and it would be best if he first woke to one person, too much could result in an overload and permanently short-circuit his brain.”

“That’s you then, right?” Souma’s eyebrows drew together, his expression somewhat pained.

“Well, if that's what you want, sir - I was thinking that, as he’s your son he would want to see your face first-”

“He doesn't know my face.” Kawara said, his voice subdued. Souma’s mouth shut with a click and he cast Nishikikouji a somewhat pleading look, utterly unequipped to handle this again. The pheasant seemed to get the message if his eye roll was any indication, approaching the doctor smoothly.

“Come on, Dr. Kawara! Let's leave little Isa Souma to handle the child, I’m sure he knows entirely what he's doing when it comes to parenting.” Souma blanched, his eyes flickering nervously towards the metallic lump on the experiment table. What had he gotten himself into…?

Still, the warm, hopeful smile Dr. Kawara had given him as he left the room helped calm Souma’s nerves a little - the doctor trusted him with this. He couldn't fail now, not when the other believed in him so wholly.

* * *

The boy was easy enough to… ‘activate’. Wake up? Was activate too much of an inhumane word, when the project was supposed to be about reanimating life? Ugh, ethics.

Red eyes opened with a shuttering click and Souma released the breath he’d been holding. It had worked. He worked!

The boy - machine? Creation? - buzzed for a minute in place and Souma was momentarily worried the entire mechanism was just going to collapse under the strain of programming a working brain-

“Papa?” Souma choked for air, covering his face with his talons and shivering in place. He hadn't expected that. Still, the boy could talk. A good sign.

“No… No, I am Isa Souma. Your father’s colleague.” The boy blinked up at him, eyelids making a noise not unlike a camera shutter when he did so. Something to be fixed later, surely. It hadn't seemed to understand his words, perhaps it wasn't working correctly?

“Isa Souma! How are things?”

“He’s...Awake.” Nishikikouji joined his side, looking down at the (hopefully) sentient robot on the table.

“Hah! Truly, we have made history!”

“I spoke to him, but he has not yet replied.”

“It's probably just you, Isa Souma.” Souma shot him a cold look out of the corner of his eye as Nishikikouji continued to admire his own handiwork at designing the boy. Souma had outright said he couldn't see colour aside from red so Nishikikouji was left with colour co-ordinating the boy to match his old body, which had been a task in itself. “I don't mean that as an insult… This time. You talk like an old man and he is nothing more than a child, if one now made of nuts and bolts rather than flesh like us. His brain is still developing, after all. No doubt he is wondering where his parents are.”

“He called me ‘papa’.” Souma’s voice was frosty cold, his expression one of distaste as he spoke. Nishikikouji snorted, trying to cover his laughter with barbed words.

“You! A father! The world would be loath to see it happen, Isa Souma.”

“Mama?” The boy on the table directed this new word at Nishikikouji, who blustered in place in response. Souma smirked, feeling newfound respect for the boy despite it probably have been an honest mistake.

“Hmph. I don’t trust you alone in here with this child, Isa Souma-”

“You will be wise to remember that it is me who created him.”

“Children are conceived through copulation, something I very much doubt you’ve ever experienced. Go and get the doctor, if you would be so kind.” Souma, face red with utter embarrassment did as he was told, leaving Nishikikouji alone to entertain the somewhat unresponsive boy. At least he had a sense of humour…

Dr. Kawara was pacing outside of the room when Souma opened the door, his red eyes worried as he turned to face the partridge.

“How is it? Did it work?”

“Yes.” Souma replied, fully ready to carry on speaking- But the doctor had already moved past him, hurrying into the room without hesitation. Well then.

“Ryouta!” Souma and Nishikikouji stood to the side as the doctor hefted up the lump of metal that was now his child, Souma tilting his head as the boy reacted in a similarly enthusiastic way.

“Papa!”

“Oh, Ryouta…” Souma ducked his head and Nishikikouji looked to the side, both of them feeling vaguely awkward as their boss began to outright cry, neither of them sure how to proceed.

“...I don’t think I really like the idea the allure of being emotionally attached to something like a child.” Souma muttered under his breath, Nishikikouji making a quietly vague noise that might have been agreement.

“I can't believe you guys!” Both younger scientists looked up at Kawara’s voice, fearful for retribution - but the rock dove was grinning, his child looking quite comfortable in his arms. “You both did this just for me… Aw man, how can I repay you? Either of you?”

“Ah, it was no trouble, sir…” Souma began, holding his talons up towards the other in what he hoped was a pacifying gesture. Nishikikouji nodded eagerly, carrying on for the emotionally stunted partridge.

“The miracle of family life is enough thanks, Dr. Kawara! Just don’t squander your time with the child!”

“Yes, of course… I made that mistake last time, but I won't again! I promise to dedicate time to you, kiddo.” Kawara nodded at his son, expression thoughtful - and somewhat pained.

“...Is he heavy, Dr. Kawara?” Souma asked, eyebrows raised.

“Oh yes, very much so.” Kawara answered, voice strained as he set the boy back on the table, his bright red eyes peering up innocently at the three scientists. “Next time, maybe don’t make him so heavy?”

“...Next time?” Nishikikouji replied, voice somewhat apprehensive.

“Hm? Yeah! As he gets older he’s gonna need a bigger body, right? Plus you forgot to give him wings! He looks like a human!” Both Souma and Nishikikouji looked pained, neither of them making eye contact with their excited boss.

_‘It was hard enough creating one body for him… Now we've got to do it annually?’_

Truly, growing up was a wonderful thing.


End file.
